


Between the Binding by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Butch/Femme, Crossover, F/F, Organized Crime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Between the Binding by LaylahGangster AU. “Winner gets to break, correct?” Mitsuru says, stepping back from the table and taking down a cue from the wall. “After you, then.”





	Between the Binding by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Binding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> originally posted in 2010.

**Title** : Between the Binding

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3/FFXII

 **Character/Pairing** : Mitsuru/Drace

 **Rating** : explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Gangster AU. “Winner gets to break, correct?” Mitsuru says, stepping back from the table and taking down a cue from the wall. “After you, then.”

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765)

 **Length** 0:11:24

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Between%20the%20Binding%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
